Haruhi's Secret
by naruXmia135251
Summary: Haruhi has a lot of secrets and a world meeting might expose them. What is the secret? What will the host club think? Read to find out. I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or Hetalia-Axis Powers.
1. Chapter 1 call from

It was Saturday morning when Haruhi woke up to a loud rimgtone. 'Why does Tamaki have to call me on Saturday?!' She reached for the phone to see that her brother was calling "Kiku!" She exclaimed because she had not seen her brother in 9 years.

0.0

"Hello Japan!" I said happily "I haven't seen you in 9 years!"

"Hello Tokyo, I wanted to inform you that the countries are having a world meeting at Ouran Academy and I want you to attend." My eyes grew to the size of beach balls. There a series of loud knocks at the door. I went to awnser the door to see the Host Club . 'Great'

"Kiku I'll have to call you back." I said and quickly hung up. "Hey guys." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"We want to go to the commoners market." Tamaki said pulling a rose out of nowere. 'I'm still convinced that Tamaki is France's son.' I thought.

"You guys can go by yourselves. I have some things I need to think about." I said

"Who were you talking to?" Honey asked.

"My brother. Will you guys get out of here now?!"

"Maybe if you tell us what-"

"-More about your brother-"

"And what you need to think about"

"Will you please take us to the commoners market?" Honey asked.

"Let me get dressed."

0.0

**Kyoya POV**

Haruhi went to changed but I was still thinking about what told us. She said she has a brother but that's not in her records. She also told us that she has some things she needs to think about. 'What is it'

"Kyoya are you coming?" I turned to see everyone staring at me.

"Yes I apologize for being an inconvenience."

"Don't worry" Haruhi told me.

"Everyone there will be a very important meeting at Ouran Academy and I think we should welcome our guests." I told them

"Yes I know." Haruhi said. 'How did she know?' I was going to fins out

0.0

**Japan POV**

Tokyo hung up rather quickly. "Is she coming?" My pasta loving friend asked me.

"She didn't tell me. I'll ask her again later."

"Okay! Can we have apasta?"

"Don't you ever get tired ov pasta?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head. We were at Germany's house, just finishing training. "Who vall is coming so var?" I began to name off all of the names I knew were coming.

All of a sudden my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Japan I'm coming to the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

While the nations were waiting for their limos, Haruhi was trying to find an excuse to go to the world meeting. "Guys I can't come to the Host Club today." She told them trying not to mention the fact that she is Tokyo.

"Why?!" Tamaki and the twins asked in unison.

"I have things I need to do."

"And what would that be." Kyoya asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?"

"Today is 11 years that my mother's been dead _and_ my birthday." She said and quickly left. Kyoya was about to go and apologize when two limos approached the school gates.

0.0

**Germany POV**

We parked in front of a large school. "Tokyo goes to school here?" I asked. It was a very nice school.

Yes but she had to cut her hair so she now looks like a boy." Japan told us. America laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Remember we must use our human names here." Japan reminded us. We all nodded and got out of the school had many women in yellow dresses and men in blue dress shirts and black dress pants. "Alright let's make sure everyone is here I'll say the country you represent and you give a gesture of response. Canada, America, England, Japan, Italy, Russia, Spain, Austria, Hungary,China,France, Australia, south Korea, Norway, Denmark,Switzerland, Prussia, Lithuania, Poland, Turkey, Greece, Sealand,South Italy, Sweden, Finland, Belgium, Cuba, Taiwan, Hong Kong,Iceland, Latvia, Netherlands, Ukraine, and Romania." When everyone was acounted for we went into the school where we were greeted by six young men on the stair case.

"Welcome guests."

0.0

**Kyoya pov**

We were standing on the stair case when many people entered the school. "Welcome guests." We said in unison.

"Hello I am Tamaki Suoh."

"Francis you never told us that you had a son!" A young boy exclaimed. "Sorrow, bro! I'm Ame... Alfred Jones!" He told us.

"I am Kyoya Otori we are suppose to take you to where the meeting will be." I lied.

"Thanks bro!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You are welcome." I told him. "You all look rather young to represent countries."

"I guess you could say that. I'm Author Kirkland."

"May I ask what country you represent?" Tamaki asked.

"England."

"Do you like cake?" Honey asked a man with brown hair and a brown curl on his left.

"Yes I also like apasta. I'm Franchello Vargas." He replied. Everyone talked amongst themselves until we reached the meeting room." Has anyone seen Romano or Ivan?" Franchello asked.

"Yes they went into the meeting room." Author replied. They nodded and gave us our thanks. They went into the meeting room.

0.0

**No POV**

The nations went into the meeting room and America quickly asked the Host Club to join because they never did anything productive. "When the representative for Tokyo arrives we will begin" America announced. The doors opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a fimiliar voice. Everyone looked at Haruhi who was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and black skiny jeans.

"Hello Haruhi. This is Haruhi Fujioka." America told the Host Club. Haruhi sat down next to Japan and America began." Let's begin with your name and the country you represent. I'm Alfred Jones and I represent America. "

"Matthew Williams, Canada"

"Author Kirkland, England"

"Kiku Honda, Japan"

"Haruhi Fujioka, Tokyo. Except that is not a country."

"That's okay Haruhi. I'm Franchello Vargas and Italy"

"Ludwig Beilschmit,Germany"

"Ivan Bruginski,Russia"

"Antionio Fernandez, Spain"

"Roderich Edelstian,Austria "

"Elizabeta, Hungary"

"Wang Yao, China"

"Francis Bonnefoy,France"

"Cody Kirkland, australia"

"I'm Yong Soo, Australia"

"Lucas Bondevik, Norway"

"Anderson,Denmark"

"Cash Zwingli,Switzerland"

"Gilbert Weillschmit, Prussia"

"Toris Lorinatis, Lithuania"

"Felikis Tukasizwicz, Poland"

"Sadiq Annan, Turkey"

"Hercules Karpus, Greece"

"Peter Kirkland, Sealand."

"Lovino Vargas, South Italy"

"Berwald Oxenstierna, Sweden"

"Tino Väinämöinen, Finland"

"Laura, Belgium"

"Lin Yi Long,Taiwan"

"Emilstalsson,Iceland"

"Ravis Galante, Latvia"

"Tim,Netherlands"

"Vladimir Popescu,Romania." And with that the meeting began.


	3. apology

**ill try to update more but I'm still doing school work . sorry I'll be able to update more stating Monday or Tuesday . again Im very sorry.**


	4. Kidnapped

**so so so sorry!**

**Haruhi pov**

the meeting was going as usual. England and France were fighting, America was talking about how much of a hero he was, **Russia** was sitting on Canada, Italy was waving around his white flag while hiding behind his chair, Hungary was hitting everybody with her frying pan, Norway was choking Denmark, Greece was sleeping, and japan and I were reading. While all of this was going on I noticed that the host club looked extremely confused. Whether it was from it was from how unprogressive the meeting was or the fact that as "representing" Tokyo I do not know.

Everybody jumped when Germany hit the table and stood up. "All of you need to be quiet! How are we ever going to get anything done if all we do is fight with each other? We are suppose to be responsible representatives but we can't even get through one lousy meeting? Now, since nobody else seems to be able to take charge I will! You must raise your hand before you speak and no interrupting!" His loud voice boomed across the room.

Finally after what seemed like ages it was time to eat. "Haruhi, why do you represent Tokyo?"

"It does not matter Tamaki" I snapped at him

OoO

No pov

When lunch was about half-way over Japan suddenly stood up and walked over to one if the windows."haruhi would you come over here?" Haruhi stood and looked put the window . It was there that she saw that many people were trying to attack the school. Haruhi nodded in understanding and took Germany and Hungary to the roof with three rifles. All of them were shooting at the attackers when she realized that there were too many of them. She ran down the stairs and brought America, England, Prussia, Russia, Spain,Japan, China,france, Norway and Finland. Everybody began to shoot the attackers,except France who was throwing roses at them. Until the attackers went into the school. "Damn it!" Hungary shouted. However nobody was there besides the na tions and the host club due to the world meeting. Suddenly it went black for the nations and the host club.

0o0

Haruhi woke up in a small room with France, Germany, China, Italy, Canada, Russia, and the host club."Tokyo do you want for me to untie your hands?" Germany asked from behind her.

"yes please, where are we anyways?" She asked as he untied her wrists.

"I have no idea, are you okay?"she nodded at him. She looked at the host club and saw that only honey, Tamaki, and Karou were there. Haruhi turned around and asked "what are we going to do?"

" I don't know Tokyo but Romano and America will be angry when they realize that you are missing. Japan will be upset and even Russia is here so-" he cut off hen he saw honey.

"what are you two talking about and why were you talking about countries as if they were people?" Haruhi glared at Germany but she sighed.

"Honey-senpia you can. It tell anybody about this okay?" Honey nodded "Okay we are human personifications of countries. I am Tokyo, Ludwig is Germany"

"are all of the represanatives countries or just you two?"

"all of us miskune the country we 'represent is the country we are" Germany told the small teen. Now one person knew the truth.


	5. Chapter 5 DONT KILL ME!

**I am so so SO sorry for not updating since July I do hove plans on updating tomorrow or the next day but I will update soon. Life has been bumpy but I'll finish this story no matter what. I want to thank you all for your patience and all of your support. Thank you**

** naruxmia135251**


	6. Arguments

No pov: with Japan

Everyone could feel the tension in the air. Japan, Romano, and America were all pacing. "Who ever kidnapped Mattie will severely pay!" America screamed

"Am... Alfred calm down." England said trying to comfort the yelling teen.

"Why should anyone calm down bastardo?! Ita... Franchello is missing and we are doing nothing to find him!" Romano yelled.

"Will everyone calm down?!" Hikaru yelled at the arguing countries.

"SHUT UP!" They yelled in unison . Everyone was arguing until...

"EVERYONE! SHUT! THE! HELL! UP!" Japan boomed. Everyone quickly got quiet. "We are all anxious but arguing will not solve anything! We all need to calm down!" Everyone sat down quietly. "Now what do we know so far?" They began explaining what all they knew.

"I have a question, why do you all start calling each other by the names of countries?" Kyoya countries shrugged.

"How was Ivan kidnapped?" America asked. The countries shrugged again.

~.~

Harsh I had no idea how long everyone was asleep. "Germany! Tokyo! Where are we?!" Italy cried

"Be quiet Franchello!" Haruhi exclaimed not knowing how long the host club will be asleep. "I'm sorry Franchello, I just don't want anyone to know about us." Haruhi apologized when Italy began to cry.

"Okay Haruhi, where are we?" She shrugged."i miss my kitty"

"Kitty?"

"Yes I have a cat at Germany's house" honey walked over

"What are you two talking about?" Honey asked.

"Franchellos cat" she replied "what's his name?"

"Fluffy kitty, and she's a girl" Franchello said.

"Sorry"

~.~

Japan

It's been almost 3 hours since Tokyo went missing. The twin named hikaru has been frantic, America has been threatening to kill everyone, Romano was calling everyone a bastard, and I was worried for Tokyo's safety.

"We have no idea where Franchello is do we?" Romano screamed

I had stopped listening and remembered the time that I was kidnapped.


	7. Memories

~Japan~

I was walking home from a meeting with my boss. I was hoping to get some rest from a long day of work but I couldn't help but admire the beautiful view. It was a beautiful September evening, the trees were beginning to turn a light gold color.

I wasn't paying attention to the black van that had pulled up beside me. Suddenly I smelt a vaguely familiar smell and everything went black.

When I woke up I was staring into large blue eyes, the girl I saw was beautiful. She had long black hair that was braided and thrown over her left shoulder. She had a perfect face. She was wearing a red dress and combat boots(like Alice from the first resident evil). "I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. I tried to talk her out of this but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Who?"

"My sister, she calls herself Nightmare. I am Adeline just to let you know."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to let you know that I plan on getting you out of here, however for me to succeed I need to know your name."

"I thought you would know since your sister kidnapped me"

"My sister does not listen to me and she is not the one you should talk to." A voice said from behind me. Adeline was pale and slightly shaking. I then realized two things. One: I was tied to a chair,two: Adeline's and Nightmares accents were different. Adeline had a Romanian accent and nightmare had an English accent. Nightmare was not nearly as beautiful as Adeline was. She had brown hair that was put up in a ponytail, and cruel blue eyes, the blue eyes were the only thing that was even remote similar between the two. Nightmare was wearing a black shirt and cargo shorts and combat boots. "Now tell me, why did you send our parents off to war?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Apparently that was not the right answer. Nightmare punched me in the face hard. I thought only Tokyo could punch that hard.

"Nightmare stop!" Adeline tried to get Nightmare away from me but she was kicked in the side.

Nightmare beat me until she was exhausted, asking why I sent her parents of to war. When she was finished Adeline came back and treated to the bruises on my face and gave me food and water."why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her quietly, she had no reason for being so nice to me at all, according to Nightmare I sent her parents off to war.

"Because I know that you didn't do anything wrong. You have been wrongly accused of killing our parents."

"What did she mean when she said that I sent them off to war?"

"She said that since you are the second most powerful person in Japan that it's your fault." She shrugged.

The next few days passed like that until Tokyo came and saved me. I missed Adeline after that and I never blamed her for what happened. But I always remember the warning that she gave me the second day I was there."I must warn you that if you do escape Nightmare will stop at nothing to get revenge on you."

Adeline's name is pronounced add-e-Lin


	8. poll

i dont know who all wants for me to continue, so if you want me to continue let me know please.


	9. I'm so so so sorry

Haruhi~

We were all sitting and talking quietly until the door opened to reveal Adeline. I remember how she helped Kiku when her sister kidnapped him. She is the only reason that he is still alive and I owe her more than anything for that. I stood up and hugged her,"I'm so sorry for my sister."

"It's not your fault Adeline. I know you didn't want any of this to happen." I looked behind me to see everyone staring at me." Guys this is Adeline, a friend of mine."

"I think we should kill her." Russia said pulling out his 'evil pipe of torture.'

"We are not going to kill her, she could get us out of here." Nightmare could easily kill the host club, and they are my friends, I will not let that happen

"I know the way out, I can get you all out but I need at least 2 hours." She looked at me and whispered" protect them, I know you can, I will try to distract nightmare for you but..." She trailed off but I got the message. If Adeline couldn't distract nightmare she would come straight for me.

"Go." She walked out of the room.

~.~

i will try to post more often. I promise. I know this chapter was crap. I'm really sorry


End file.
